


Red

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of the Bellweather Unit [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bellweather Unit Unity, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Mentioned Scylla Ramshorn, Song fic, Unit Unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Set between ep.8&9, Abigail offers Raelle comfort about Scylla.Song: Red, Taylor Swift
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar
Series: Songs of the Bellweather Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes don’t bleed

“So… fell for a Spree, huh Shitbird?”

Raelle looked up, fixing the firmest glare she could manage on Abigail. She really wasn’t in the mood for the endless stream of “told you so’’s the high and mighty girl almost certainly had in store for her.

“Fuck off, Bellweather.” 

The other witch just sighed, sitting down next to her heavily. “I’m not here to gloat, Collar. I’m here to check in.”

Raelle scoffed. “It won’t affect my performance in training, don’t worry.”

“I… deserve that,” Abigail admitted, glancing down at her hands in her lap as she considered exactly how to offer comfort right now. “But I’m not here as a sergeant. I’m here as a friend.” Her eyes were back on her fidgeting fingers, not confident enough to get the next words out as much more than a whisper. “If you want that.”

Raelle thought for a moment. It wasn’t exactly like Abigail could let her down - her expectations for the girl at her side were already pretty close to zero in every aspect of life that wasn’t published for the Bellweather name. Not to mention she was pretty sure she had just about nothing to lose at this point anyway. Certainly not her pride or dignity. After Abigail and Tally had to drive to the beach to pick her up during a breakdown all traces of those were gone.

“Loving her… it’s like driving a new Maserati - that’s a car civilians really like. They move faster than the wind and it… it’s  _ breathtaking.  _ Or, like, if you made a drop without Salva and tried to convince yourself you weren’t already free falling.”

Abigail shifted, pressing her side gently into Raelle’s in silent comradery. She didn’t quite understand the metaphors, but given that she had never felt what Raelle was feeling she wasn’t surprised. She settled for sitting through whatever it was Raelle was trying to get out.

“Touching her… even a touch as simple as brushing our hands together, it was like I was realizing all I ever wanted was  _ right there.  _ I memorized every part of her I could, and it was… Goddess, it was just so easy to do. Like knowing all the words to your favorite song.”

Raelle stopped, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. Abigail glanced over to find the ghosts of a sad smile on her lips, like she was lost in a memory that used to be happy. She probably was, Abigail realized. A motion in Raelle’s lap caught her eye - the blonde’s fingers would occasionally flick down to her palm, feeling for something that wasn’t there. She gently wrapped Raelle’s hand in her’s.

“Losing her… when I thought she was dead, I couldn’t- I couldn’t think. I- all I could do was miss her. I just wanted to kiss her, hold her, tell her I loved her too… at the wedding, she told me she loved me right before the attack. I just kept-” Raelle choked over her words, barely able to get them out but determined to do so. “I just kept wishing I got the chance to say it back. It was this endless, deep blue like I’d never known, not even when my mom died.”

That, at least, Abigail could relate to. There were several things she wished she had gotten to say to her cousin before she found her in that tub. Abigail knew the blue Raelle was describing well.

“And then I woke up in that cell to her whispering my name.” 

Abigail’s head snapped to face Raelle. She hadn’t heard this part of the story before, not from Raelle or anyone else. She didn’t know Raelle had seen Scylla since the wedding, or at least she thought Raelle had been crazy when she said otherwise. The sharp pain in Raelle’s voice made her wish otherwise. Maybe if she had known she could have provided some kind of comfort to ease this pain.

“She was chained to a chair, and she couldn’t really move her arms, but she still tried her best to touch me. I got to kiss her again, I got to hold her again. I got to tell her that I loved her. She was so beaten down, yet she was still her. She was grey - her skin, her clothes, the walls of her cell, all of it was this dark grey. As the guards pulled me away, she was just… grey. All alone.”

Suddenly Raelle was on her feet, jostling Abigail almost painfully in her haste to get up. She paced the floor, trying to get out words she didn’t quite have.

“And then people were telling me she was Spree, she was dangerous, she was bad. I didn’t believe them, because she had asked me not to, but then at city drop- when I had night duty, I talked to another necro, Helen. Helen was the one who convinced me to give her a chance, but I ran into her during city drop and she didn’t know who I was. I- Spree change their faces. She- she used someone else’s face to get me to trust her and I- I can’t- I-” Raelle choked over her words, unable to get out whatever she was trying to say.

Abigail had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from cursing Scylla’s name. Everything in city drop fell to shit because of that girl, and the unit was still trying to piece themselves back together after it. The distrust and anger that she had brought to the trio right when they were finally a family was something that made Abigail wish she could hex her into next week.

“So- so I try to forget. I try to forget her, but I can’t. It’s like trying to know someone you never met, you just can’t do it. And regretting her- I wish I had never found out love could be that strong. Because what I feel for her is so  _ strong.  _ It’s overwhelming, it hurts. It physically hurts me.”

Raelle stopped her pacing, turning to face Abigail with desperation in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking smaller than Abigail thought possible. She was begging for someone, anyone to understand what she was feeling while simultaneously bracing for rejection.

“Remembering her… it comes in flashbacks. Echos.” Raelle dropped herself onto her bed, blank and empty. “I keep telling myself it’s time, now. I gotta let go. But- I can’t. Moving on from her… it’s impossible when I still see it all in my head.”

Raelle’s voice was small, so faint Abigail could barely hear it despite it being the only sound in the room. She didn’t know Raelle was capable of looking so fragile. She had barely seen any side of her beyond the confident shitbird with natural talents. Nothing about the blonde in this moment showed anything Abigail had seen in the past. 

“Loving her… it was red. This deep, burning red that gave me strength.” Raelle looked to Abigail, watery eyes begging for something she couldn’t quite figure out. “What do I do without that?”

Not having an answer, Abigail silently pushed herself off the floor and squatted in front of Raelle. She took the other girl’s hands in her own, thumbs rubbing soft circles on the backs of her hands. When the tears that had been brimming in blue eyes for the whole speech finally spilled over with a choked sob, Abigail moved to sit next to Raelle on the bed and wrap her in her arms. She held the shaking girl as she cried, not moving an inch until Raelle’s breathing evened out and her bloodshot eyes drifted closed.

She moved slowly, careful not to jostle the sleeping witch. She guided her head to the pillow and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. She gently wiped Raelle’s face clear of tear tracks before stepping away and closing the blinds. With one last look at the sleeping girl, Abigail gently closed the door and left her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was pretty decent! I’m definitely gonna be writing more for MFS, so if you have any ideas (song or otherwise) you would like me to do just let me know!


End file.
